


Psychosocial Baby

by bradcpu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bradcpu/pseuds/bradcpu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>The preservation of the martyr in me.</b>
</p>
<p>Length: <b>3:35</b><br/>Fandom: <b>Harry Potter</b><br/>Song/Artist: <b>"Psychosocial" by Slipknot vs "Baby" by Justin Bieber with Ludacris, mashup by Isosene</b><br/>Premiered at VividCon 2016</p>
<p>Thanks to Laura Shapiro and Milly for their help!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psychosocial Baby

**[DOWNLOAD THE M4V](http://bradcpu.inner-demons.org/files/bradcpu_Baby.zip) **

This started life a year ago as a planned dance vid for Club Vivid. In the end I had some concerns about it just not quite being the right fit for Club Vivid, so it turned into my Premieres vid at the con. Which was handy, since it was already done and I didn't really have time to do another vid for the Premieres show at that point.

The original idea was for a fun, somewhat cracky exploration of Tom/Voldemort's point of view. I'd imagine that he felt pretty constrained by a system that was slanted against Slytherin, to the detriment of all magical kind (from his perspective). It's kind of Voldemort as Magneto in that sense, I guess.

Anyway, it was supposed to be more cracky than this. Hopefully the "Baby" misdirection at least caught a few people off guard.

There's not a ton of tech work here. Most of the time-consuming structural work just involved intercutting of dream sequences and parallel images - with liberal use of jump cuts - to sell the Voldemort POV.

 

 **Lyrics**  
I did my time and I want out  
So effusive - fade - it doesn't cut  
The soul is not so vibrant  
The reckoning, the sickening  
Packaging subversion  
Pseudo-sacrosanct perversion  
Go drill your deserts, go dig your graves  
Then fill your mouth with all the money you will save  
Sinking in, getting smaller again  
I'm done! It has begun!  
I'm not the only one!

(Chorus)  
And the reign will kill us all  
We throw ourselves against the wall  
But no one else can see  
The preservation of the martyr in me  
Psychosocial! (x6)

There are cracks in the road we laid  
But where the temple fell  
The secrets have gone mad  
This is nothing new, but when we killed it all  
The end was all we had  
Who needs another mess?  
We could start over  
Just look me in the eyes and say I'm wrong!  
(I'm going down, down, down, down  
and I just can't believe...)  
I think we're done! I'm not the only one!

(Chorus)

When I was 13, I had my first love  
There was nobody that compared to my baby  
Nobody came between us, no one could ever come above  
She had me going crazy, oh I was starstruck  
She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks  
She made my heart pound  
and skip a beat when I see her in the street and  
at school on the playground  
but I really want to see her on the weekend  
She knows she got me dazing cause she was so amazing  
And now my heart is breaking but I'll just keep on saying

Fake anti-fascist lie! (Psychosocial!)  
I tried to tell you but (Psychosocial!)  
Your purple hearts are giving out (Psychosocial!)  
Can't stop a killing idea (Psychosocial!)  
If it's hunting season (Psychosocial!)  
Is this what you want? (Psychosocial!)  
I'm not the only one!

(Chorus)

Thanks for watching!


End file.
